User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Unfinished I was ip banned for an "unfinished" pasta which was in fact finished. It was called Going to the Library. I do not understand why it is considered unfinished. Please elaborate. Kraigsliszt (talk) 02:49, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Automated Message Sorry about format here; on tablet... I see why my story doesn't fit the standards here, but I have another question. The first story I wrote here (Nothingness of After Death) was not deleted. What made that story eligible to be on this wiki? Was there something in particular? Thanks, bye. Fresh talk page destroyer has been activated. You have been "Jayped". Jay Ten (talk) 13:41, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (automated signature) Hello! Hi! I just wandered if there was a way to remove the ouranyx story entirely, including any search information on it, and my page? I decided to take the character to a webcomic that i have a few supporters backing me up, and make him less scary!~ Thankyou for taking the time to read this! Maximinus585 (talk) 00:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC)Maximinus585 I'm back... again... Hello there, again... It's been a while since we talked and I do apologize for the feuding that's been going on between us, but I want to give you a quick rundown on what's coming up from me and a new idea I would like for you approve. First up, Shattered is now in pre-production as I'm attempting to rework the writing for it and make sure it's one story you may never forget. However, I'm not sure when this creepypasta will be released so I'm currently making some other creepypastas to hold everyone over. I'm currently writing up a new creepypasta called, Renovation, where a teenager finds a laptop in the attic of a house when renovating it. This is loosely based on personal events of mine as I'm currently taking a summer job of my dad's renovation business and every now and then, one of the crew members will find a treasure, as I like to call them, somewhere in a house. A World War II flare gun in the basement of one, a Darth Vader bust found in the attic of another, and so on. As these occurences have happend for quite some time, I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to make a story based on this, if that's fine with you. I don't know if Flowers will ever see the light of day as I haven't really worked on that in a while, but we'll see what I can do for that one. Thank you for reading this note and I hope bring out these creepypastas some time in the future. With love from me and terror coming for you, Samuel B. Foster (talk) 21:58, July 31, 2016 (UTC)Samuel B. Foster A Request Most Curry Hey, hope everything is going well for you. I noticed you recently deleted the story "Chairman". I honestly had a bit of a soft spot for that story, so would it be alright/would you mind providing a copy of it for me? I'm not exactly sure if this is allowed; if it isn't I understand. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 00:24, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Got it (even though I hate this guy). :Jay Ten (talk) 00:31, August 2, 2016 (UTC) My story was taken down because of grammar issues and whatnot. It was fixed, as said in the story. Thank you. The story got deleted literally within a minute of it being uploaded and the story was redid completely. I don't understand where the issues are coming from. Hello EmptyrealInvective: Thank you for taking the time to read my pasta, '' Morning Commute. '' I read over the guides you thoughtfully provided, but I do not seem to understand the specific reasons why it was deleted. I apologize for my lack of understanding. Could you please elaborate further as to what I need to do? Thank you in advance for your time and consideration. Jennylinsky (talk) 01:53, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Public Domain Works Yo. I've noticed a few public domain works floating around, and I was wondering if normal users could post them. I don't really have anything of my own to contribute, so I figured that I might inquire about it. The particular story I'm thinking of is called Carmilla by J. Sheridan LeFanu. It's a vampire gothic fiction that predates Dracula by about 26 years. If it's alright, then I'll go ahead and post it. If not, then I'll just leave it be and go back to finding a few things here and there to edit. Bandit King Jack (talk) 03:55, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Right. Thanks for the reply. Bandit King Jack (talk) 04:15, August 5, 2016 (UTC) What? It was finished. I copied and pasted it from a word document, maybe I missed a bit. What was the final line on the page I uploaded? --Armentitron (talk) 15:36, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron I really can't catch a break, can I? My last four stories were all deleted all for different reasons. Maybe I'll just write about a haunted Crash Bandicoot game. That seems the only thing that'll survive. --Armentitron (talk) 15:51, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron Submitting to this website may as well be dodging lasers while navigating landmines with one eye. I've probably asked it before, but why do you guys impose so many regulations/restrictions that do a lot of users' head in much like myself? --Armentitron (talk) 16:00, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron That new pasta, Omega Squad, probably needs to be deleted. It has horrible grammar and it is a blacklist pasta. Rainbow Burn (talk) 21:12, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, I've posted a CreepyPasta on here and I've just been informed that it may count as a Spin Off, which, at the time of writing, I myself didn't view it as such, more of a bridge between/connecting 2 previously written CreepyPasta's, and I was just wondering if there was any chance you could review it for me and delete if necessary, as much as I'd hate that to be the case, if it is then so be it, I don't wish to come one to this site and start violating the rules my first day as a member :L Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:550460#10 Thanks for your time, Nico-Wonderdust (talk) 23:39, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Exhausted Hello sir. I know you have been quite busy lately but if you had the time to read and review my latest story; Exhausted , I'd be really happy. I just want to know what you think, and if it passes the Quality Standards. I did read your 'How To Write a Journal Entry Pasta' prior to writing it, so hopefully it has paid off! Anarchic Operations (talk) 00:19, August 6, 2016 (UTC) I apologize Hey, this is GREATEST1TFG. I am dreadfully sorry that my pasta broke the rules. It could have stood on its own. I guess I was thinking too far ahead. I am not here to give hate, I am here to apologize. I guess I can re-create it without the 'part two' stuff. GREATEST1TFG (talk) 04:02, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Insert laugh track here Excuse me, but I believe I met all the quality standards you had set, why take down 'Wide-eyed Jason' if you had not even read it before! :If you cannot see why I put those in this story, the draw outs, the odd wordings and such, then you clearly don't understand the slightest about where a creepypasta should lie. Restating the idea of the unlucky December is to put discomfort into the reader's psyche, and his name is only truly shown at the end of the story where it is revealed he is a maniac, for all you could know 'Wide-eyed Jason' could have been an entirely different person all together which is how he is let on to be right before it is revealed he is Jason. Also, it is said that 'I hope you celebrate with me through this month' because after his birthday throughout December he turns into his counterpart Wide-eyed Jason, read into the story and read behind the words before you start critiquing work, it puts you off as incompetent, I will admit I did have quite a few spelling errors and such I overlooked, but writing is about drawing the attention of the audience and conveying the feelings you wish to put across them with your words. Whether the grammars correct or not, if you are a true writer then you should understand that as well as I do. I won't pester you about it since it was just a measly little writing I did in an hour and I don't much care if you took it down anymore, but you should heed my words. Good day, Mr. Admin Re: Jam Session Jam looks like it's going to be one hell of a read for me, but I never knew the author much. However, I can check out this Mogworld book later after I finish reading Jam. Thanks for the suggestion, Emps. RuckusQuantum 04:28, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Hey there, PeterGreek here and I want to tell you some more things about the deleted story. I am Greek, but I speak english fluently. The grammar errors were there because of rushing, as I had told you some weeks ago. Second, when I was thinking about the main antagonist, I could not think anything and I had to do some research. That's why I picked that one to be the antagonist. Third, sorry for violating the rules and trolling you. I have gone through with a third revision. Is there anyway you could check it out? I'm 100% sure there aren't anymore gramatical errors as i ave spent two weeks on this and another story ( But that's something different. I could post it as a response to original post in writer's workshop. Do you want that? Tide16 (talk) new story Hey Empy, Just wondering if you have a moment to peek at my new story The Perfect Marriage Let me know what you think if you read it! Nachtrae (talk) 12:30, August 15, 2016 (UTC) : No worries man, take your time. : Nachtrae (talk) 12:37, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Quite too jammy for me I honestly tried my hard to enjoy Jam, but I wasn't just into it. I felt deep inside me this was going to be quite a good read for me, but I just couldn't... you know, dig the thing. Maybe it was the pacing or unnatural characters and scenarios that made me uniterested of the book, can't tell really. But I've moved on to Neal Stephenson's novel Reamde, which is like 450% longer than Jam. It's about a thousand pages. Digging it so far. The writing is moot and realistic, characters behave like real people, the plot is closer to reality and the pace is near perfect. So because I didn't like Jam much, it's unlikely I'd get my hands on Mogworld. Yeah, that's quite a shame. RuckusQuantum 06:19, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Delete the whole set I saw you deleted File: Collection_with_Jangdo.jpg, so I just wanted to let you know you should delete this one too- http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pale_Eunjangdo.jpg. Don't you wish everyone responded to a deletion that way? Raidra (talk) 01:18, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Story Hello. I'm new to creepypasta and have been working on a character with a bio and a story... I don't have anyone to go over it or help me who's heavily into the Creepy Pasta fandom. The story itself isn't exactly scary at first glance until you start considering what's the concepts under the author's note left at the bottom of the page which helps bring one begin to imagine being in the protagonist's shoes and making them use their imagination to spark emotions to the reader from what they know of the story to cause a sensation of dread or fear. I badly want to know if this would make a good story/character that people might enjoy. Would you please look it over for me? The note and what's under it is all a part of the story itself as well. MaddiKitten 23:21, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :Done. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:27, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Message Just wanted to clarify if the little message on my talk page was a polite nudge that my comment was "overboard" or whether that's just a standard thing that appears. I did actually read the guidlines before posting, but I can't remember exactly what I said offhand so it's entirely possible I was overzealous. That said, I think the comment had to be made. It was a truly awful pasta and it suggests the quality standards of the site are near nonexistent. :Addressed. :Jay Ten (talk) 18:37, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Hey thanks for welcoming me. I have a question.How long should a creepypasta be? I don't mean like one sentance but like a decent sized one what should be the right size for one. Thanks Raven's Aren't Scary (talk) 22:58, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Question About Story Deletion Hai, I have a question as the title suggests. I am very very sorry if I broke any of the rules, but I read over the message you sent me, and I am a bit confused. "You are no longer allowed to post spinoffs, sequels, fanfics, or prequels of creepypastas/pasta monsters you didn't create directly onto this wiki." The thing is, I did create this story myself. I mean sure, it started out as a roleplay with a friend, but I was the one who made it into a story ^^" "We are also no longer allowing new posts on the subjects of Slenderman, The Rake, Sonic.exe, Tails Doll, .exe/haunted file stories, "haunted game" style pastas, B.O.B., Eyeless Jack, Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist, Suicide Mouse, Pokémon in general, Happy Appy, BEN, Cleverbot, Normal Porn for Normal People, Dogscape, Moon Face, The Russian Sleep Experiment, Abandoned By Disney, the Holders series, The Theater, anything to do with the SCP Foundation, Candle Cove, Dead Bart, Zalgo, Smiledog, Minecraft, Jeff the Killer (this includes Jeff-"inspired" stories or entities), Jane the Killer, Roblox, Team Fortress 2, or yet another My Little Pony grimdark fanfiction. If you wish to post these, please don't post them here." I don't think any of the categories here matched the story I posted either ^^" Can you please explain to me more in depth as to why my story was deleted? I would really appreciate it. ^^ Okaminarutofan999 (talk) 02:21, August 21, 2016 (UTC) I'd like to know why my story was deleted every time I do anything on this wiki it seems someone deletes any progress I do, from small things like fixing a misspelled word or posting in the comment section a new reading, but really not this is getting on my nerves actually posting a damn story that meets the requirements and you guys just deleting it I'd like to actually know what is it, that keep's you guys deleting my work, I could understand if it was just someone line story, or written in a terrible fashion that makes no sense like Jeff the killer but this is getting old, and i want some answers. Wolftitan reading (talk) 15:02, August 21, 2016 (UTC)wolftitan reading Mantle Chapter 1 Hello. I just put out the first chapter of Mantle and am asking very specific people for their thoughts on it, so I can get some criticism as to how the plot is flowing and the writing style. Thank you for your time in reading this message, and thanks again if you choose to take a look. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:552511 ShawnHowellsCP (talk) 18:17, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I made a pasta, and i published, and searched it, why isnt it there? I worked on it for 4 hours. Its called Sky The Cutter, also all three were made by me, i followed the rules one by one. Thanks! The kill777 (talk) 00:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC)Sky The Cutter Not sure Sorry if I screw anything up I'm rather inexperienced with this. Anyway, my story "Babel" was deleted only a couple minutes after I posted it, and I'm not sure why. I've gone through the list and haven't seen anything that I did wrong with it. The only thing I can think of is that you saw it immediately after I posted it, and saw that some of the text ran together, and it was deleted before I finished editing that problem. If not, then I am truly puzzled, and would just like to know what was wrong with it so I can fix it. --A Reject Sunfish (talk) 22:35, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me and offering you help as Admin i really apreciate the curdious/ most likely what you need to do message :D Re: You sure you have to leave? I'll die of salt poisoning inside a week. Jay Ten (talk) 23:53, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :My internet is being a complete bastardus. Can't get on slack or anything, and the wiki is only working for a couple minutes here and there. I may have discovered something that could really help deleting the unused files. It's a script that allows you to view all the photos as a text list, meaning you can highlight 500 file names at a time and paste them in the batch delete window. You just have to leave the tab open and let it run. It's supposed to delete one file per second when working properly. Of course it will fill the deletion log, but it would be over with in a rather short period of time. Anyway, I'll talk to you when you get some free time and my internet is better. Have a good trip tomorrow. :Jay Ten (talk) 01:29, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I saw that you deleted my pasta, The Monster Of Morley's Piers, I just wanted to know why so i can fix it so that i may do a delet appeal, thx in advance Maybe you can help me out here. I posted on the WW forum, tried to edit that post and wasn't able to, so I made a new post. The new one got deleted and you told me to go back and edit the old post. Still doesn't work. Not only can I not edit it, I can't delete it or do anything else either. Apparently it doesn't think it exists. Is there some sort of protocol for this? Am I stuck in a catch 22? I would hate to think I'd been permanently locked out of the process because of a pointer error on some server.Toadvine (talk) 05:07, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :Answered. :Jay Ten (talk) 09:37, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Project Hello! I just want to say that I'm super thankful for your interest in my work! I'm certainly interested in the project, and I look forward to working on it :D I can do the cover art for sure... I'd prefer if we communicate through email in the future, that way we can more easily discuss the specifics of this project. Again, thanks so much, and I hope I put this in the right place (I'm still very new here, lol)! Ryene Motarjeme (talk) 16:22, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Ryene Motarjeme I just saw the message that you left regarding why my story the werewolf of jefferson was blocked. My question is if I change the name aswell as fix the grammatical and spellig errors, would it not be deleted when i post it? Do you know by any chance if Fear Mythos-related stories are allowed? The Fear Mythos started as a Slender Man mythos spinoff, but I could write a story set in the Fear Mythos without including Slendy (since I know he's blacklisted). YpsiFang (talk) 23:39, August 30, 2016 (UTC)YpsiFang Question I'm new here and this is a random question. Do pointless comments get deleted? IAnna7 (talk) 11:08, August 31, 2016 (UTC)iAnna7 :Answered. :Jay Ten (talk) 12:32, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Request Hey boss, mind providing me with a copy of that story you deleted yesterday, "Disneyland"? One of the first I ever read. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 19:58, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Hey i was told to ask for BEN from the fb page here any idea how i get a hold of him